An Old Friend
by La-Lucy
Summary: What happens when the Halliwell's old friend, Kristen, visits. Can they keep their witchcraft a secret? Can they hide the truth from someone who knows them so well? And are they the only ones hiding something, or is Kristen concealing something aswell? OC
1. Reunion

**I do not own any of these characters except for OC, Kristen. Nor do I own the show, Charmed.**

**Hey guys, this is my brand new story about Charmed :) It involves my OC. The sisters old friend, Kristen is coming to visit them but are things still the same as they were years ago? The charmed ones are hiding a secret from her but is she keeping a secret from them? **

**Please review and tell me if you want me to continue and your views/opinions. This is my first full story so support would be appreciated ;) Enjoy xxx**

* * *

><p>Phoebe Halliwell sat in the beautiful conservatory, daylight steaming in brightening the room from the coloured stained glass windows. She squinted down at her mobile, <em>'be there really soon Phoebes, can't wait to see the three of you again. Kristen xxx' <em>the text read. Phoebe smiled as the excitement rushed through her body, Kristen was an old family friend and she had been extremely close to the sisters growing up. All the Halliwells thought as her as a sister, Phoebe and Piper considered her as an older sister whilst Prue saw her as another younger sibling.

"Hey Phoebes!" Piper greeted happily, as she and Prue strode in from the dining room.

Phoebe glanced up and smiled at her two sisters, "Hello, you two! What have you been up to so far today?"

"Well, we have been the grocers, the repair shop, shopping, had lunch and been to the drycleaners to get Piper's outfit cleaned. You know-after that demon exploded leaving that funky green slime all over her" Prue giggled.

"Hey—that's not funny, I thought I was going to hurl" Piper protested, "Stupid ass demon thinking he can destroy my clothes" she ranted.

Phoebe burst out laughing at her old sister. "That's pretty unfortunate" she agreed, still smirking.

"I assume you have been sitting here waiting for Kristen all day?" Prue asked, glancing down at Phoebe's mobile.

"Yep, I have" Phoebe answered, nodding her head, her newly blonde hair falling into her face as she bent down to check the time on her phone again.

"Typical Kristen, always late" Piper smiled "Although I literally can't wait to see her again, it's been years since we last saw her".

Prue nodded in agreement. "I know, the only concerning thing at the moment is trying to keep our supernatural secret from her all for an entire weekend" she grimaced.

Both Piper and Phoebe fell silent, their heads looking down.

"I hate having to keep this a secret" Piper admitted.

"Yeah, she is so close to us, I think we should tell her the truth" Phoebe confessed.

"I don't know what if-"

The doorbell rang. All the three sisters heads swivelled to the door, their faces lit with anticipation and excitement. The quickly strode out into the hall and Phoebe eagerly pulled the front door open. There, outside the door stood a stunning young woman no younger than 25. Her long, blonde, perfectly curled hair fell down to below her shoulders and her crystal, blue eyes sparkled with happiness. She was wearing a simple cream, waterfall jacket with a loose fitted, white vest top and dark, skinny jeans that empathised her long legs. She wore on her feet, gorgeous back ankle boots with an alarmingly large heel yet somehow she seemed to be poised and perfectly balanced.

"Kristen!" all the three sisters yelled. Inviting her inside and all three of them pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey guys, did you miss me?" she laughed, wrapping her arms around the three of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :) The next chapter will be up soon and it will be a lot more interesting ;) xxx<strong>


	2. That was close

**Hey guys, this is my second chapter for this story. I have a lot of ideas on how to continue this story and I will upload a new chapter soon. I hope you like, if you do please review. It's nice to know people appreciate your work :) Thanks xxx **

**PS. There is a picture on my profile of how I imagine Kristen to look, check it out if you want ;) xxx**

* * *

><p>The next day Kristen was relaxing in the living room flicking through an array of fashion magazines with an intrigued look on her face. Piper walked into the hall and spotted her.<p>

"Hey Kristen" she greeted beaming at her, placing her coat and bag down on the table situated in the centre of the hall.

"Hola mi Amiga" Kristen laughed, her long, curly blonde hair falling across her face.

"Have you been watching those awful Spanish soap operas again?" Piper questioned. Taking a seat next to her, "They are probably the worst thing humanity has ever created…"

Kristen laughed again, "Nope, just sat around hear bored all day. I thought considering it was the Halliwell Manor it would be super exciting…" she paused, glancing around the room.

"You have no idea" Piper mumbled, only audible to her.

"What?" Kristen asked gazing at Piper, her eyes full of confusion.

"Never mind- Ahhhh!" Piper shrieked.

"What's the matter?" Kristen questioned, "It's not a spider is it?" Kristen's face filled with fear at the thought. Spiders without a doubt were something the two women could agree, were possibly the most terrifying things on Earth.

"No-No-No…" Piper cried, staring angrily at Leo, who had just orbed into the hall. She slightly tilted her head towards the kitchen, trying to warn him. "I feel like some tea, you want some tea?" she asked her bemused friend.

"Sure, I could go some tea" Kristen said nodding her head and smiling at Piper and turning her attention back to her various fashion magazines.

* * *

><p>Piper got up and walked over to Leo and angrily dragged him into the kitchen. "What were you thinking? Kristen doesn't have any idea about our 'secret'" she explained waving her hands around at Leo. "She's-Well she's-She's normal!" she cried, lightly hitting Leo on his chest.<p>

"Ouch, sorry I didn't know besides why are you getting so upset over it?" he questioned his girlfriend, his sapphire blue eyes gazing at her from across the kitchen as she went to the kettle.

"Because-because I want to tell her but I don't want her to get hurt. She's normal Leo, she's normal and I want her to stay like that, not all dark, twisty and messed up like the three of us!" she confessed.

Leo nodded understanding her; he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, calming her. "If it's any consolation I like you, the dark, twisty, messed up you" he flashed her, a heart-melting smile.

Piper rolled her eyes, "Yah, yah, you better go and check with the Elders because I don't want any evil demonic thingy attacking while Kristen is here"

"Will do" Leo confirmed, he gave a Piper a quick but sweet, soft kiss on her lips and then disappeared.

* * *

><p>Piper heard Prue's and Phoebe's voices coming from the living room and undoubtedly Kristen's tinkling laugh. Piper carried in the tea and set it down on the table. Both Prue and Phoebe launched for the chocolate biscuits on the tray.<p>

"Help yourselves" Piper retorted sarcastically, flopping down in the armchair opposite the couch.

"Will do!" Phoebe mumbled her mouth full of biscuits. "I had this date with some guy from my class but he didn't show, so now I'm starving" she sighed.

"Awh, Phoebes are you okay?" Kristen questioned, her blue eyes filled with sympathy.

"Yeah… I mean guys are more trouble than they're worth" Phoebe laughed, "Who needs one?"

"Has anyone special been in your life?" Prue questioned Kristen.

"Nope" Kristen shook her head "Still searching for Mr Right" she rolled her eyes at Prue. "I don't believe there is a 'Mr Right out there" she confessed "Love is just some fairy-tale, made up to make little girls believe in happy ever afters" she laughed.

The three sisters sat there absorbing Kristen's words. Prue understood exactly what Kristen was saying. No matter what nothing in love had ever worked out for Prue, maybe it was just a myth. Phoebe partly understood where Kristen was coming from but another part of her desperately believed that there was a soul mate for everyone. Piper understood why Kristen thought that, Piper had thought that until she had met Leo. Piper absentmindedly smiled as she thought about her whitelider boyfriend. She had never been this happy or this in love with anyone before, sure there were issues such as the fact their love was forbidden but she was certain they could overcome this.

The four women were too absorbed in their conversation about love and relationships to completely notice what was happening around them. A loud bang echoed around the living room as a demon, dressed in a long, black cloak appeared in the centre of the living room. The tray flew up in the air and the tea cups smashed and sent the liquid flying all over the antique, floral carpet as the demon threw the table across the room.

The four women all screamed and jumped up. The demon sent an energy ball at Kristen as she ran for cover.

"Piper!" Phoebe cried as the demon sent an energy ball flying at her, she ducked behind the sofa.

Piper moved her hands, freezing the demon. Phoebe and Prue emerged from behind the sofa. Prue sent the energy ball flying back at the demon; the demon exploded leaving a dark, black stain where it had been vanquished.

"Wow, that was close" Prue sighed.

"Yeah it was…"Kristen said from across the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh cliffhanger ;) Please review :) xxx<strong>


	3. Confessions and Kick Ass

**Hey guys, here's chapter 3 :) Thankyou so much for the people that reviewed 3 I hope you like this chapter xxx**

* * *

><p>"Oh-we can-explain?" Phoebe stuttered, tripping over her own words a flustered expression taking over her face. "Piper-care to explain?" she questioned her elder sibling, turning to her for support.<p>

Piper hissed angrily at Phoebe "Thanks for passing it on to me. Well you see Kristen, that was a-a-dream?" she said lamely, closing her eyes in defeat, there was no way Kristen would believe that and if she did Piper would be worried about her IQ.

"Wait a minute..."Prue hesitated glancing between Kristen and her sisters. "You should be frozen right now" she said, raising her eyebrows at Kristen.

"What?" Kristen asked, her face confused.

"Ah ha-good point Prue, why aren't you frozen?" Piper asked Kristen, gleefully satisfied they had a response.

"Fine" Kristen sighed exasperatedly, she raised her hands in defeat and started pacing across the room, her shoes clicking across the wooden floor. "I came here, not only because I really wanted to see you guys but I had a secret I had to tell you..." she paused, still pacing across the living room, her perfect hair bouncing with every step. "A secret only you three could understand" she said, she stopped and turned and looked at them with pleading eyes. "I'm a witch and I know you three are as well."

"You're a witch?" Prue cried. Kristen nodded.

"I don't know how or anything else, I just know I'm a witch and if I do say so myself I pretty good one" she laughed to herself.

"Wow, just wow" Phoebe said, sitting down in the old armchair. "This is so awesome!" she shouted, her voice full of excitement her face beaming with happiness.

"Awesome? How is this awesome? I-I-I thought you were normal?" Piper babbled, flapping her arms around like she always did when she was trying to make sense of something.

"Okay, 1-we don't have to keep secrets anymore and 2-" Phoebe cut off, staring at Kristen her expression serious. "Wait why are you telling us this?"

"Because I figured seen as you three are witches and I am a witch, you fight evil and I fight evil..."

"We should do it together!" Phoebe cried.

"Bingo" Kristen laughed. "You guys are like family and even though I am a super cool witch-" she winked "I could use your help and come on how awesome would it be, us four kicking evil ass everyday" she glanced at them looking for support.

"Pretty awesome..." Prue said quietly, smiling smugly.

"How did you know we were witches?" questioned Piper.

"Let's just say I had a visit from someone and they tipped me off..." Kristen said, giving a soft smile.

"Are you sure you want to get involved with all this though?" Prue asked, her tone deadly serious and full of concern.

"I have been given powers. They're a gift and when you're given a gift it is intended to be used." Kristen gazed at the three of them, her blue eyes staring into their brown ones. " We were given these gifts for a reason and I believe that everything happens for a reason and I also believe that we were given these gifts to fight evil and make the world a better place..." she trailed off, staring into space.

A few moments of silence passed between the four women.

"You make a good point..." Prue said smiling at Kristen.

"Let's make it official then shall we? Kristen Swan would you like to kick evil ass with us?" Phoebe questioned, giving her a warm, welcoming smile.

"I'd love to kick evil ass with you three" Kristen laughed, pulling them into a hug. The four witches stayed in the comforting embrace for a few minutes. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off all their shoulders and the atmosphere cleansed. There were no secrets.

* * *

><p>"Piper! Piper! There's a demon coming-" Leo shouted as he orbed into the living room. "Oh—Kristen I-" he babbled, his face flushing with discomfort and embarrassment.<p>

"It's okay, Leo she knows" Piper said, deciding to spare him. "It just so happens she is a kick ass witch as well"

"Oh-that's good" Leo smiled awkwardly but with relief.

"You're a bit late on the uptake as well, the demon attacked about 2 days ago" Prue mocked him, rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :) xxx<br>P.S. I was considering bringing another OC into the story later on, possibly a love interest for Kristen? Tell me what you think xxx :)**


End file.
